fuck this story
by Animelemon
Summary: wattpad okay not mine
1. Proluge

Comments

This story will be a more romantic type book, Tgis is to improve on my romance for other books and for this story as well.

(Izuku POV)

Today is the day of the first date we had together, it was my 6 month anniversary with my girlfriend, Momo Yaoyorozu, Despite knowing that my quirk has killed others, she still dated me. Today was going to be one of the most special nights in my life cause I'd be spending it with the love of my life, I planned a night of romance. It would start with a walk through a park that had a lot of couples in it, Then we would go have dinner at the fanciest restaurant I could afford, and finally we would do what she wanted for the last portion. After I put on my tux I grabbed the red roses I had ready for her and headed to her dorm room...I was at her door when I heard moaning. 'Please no, it can't be like this' I thought as I entered her unlocked room without knocking. I stood in the open doorway to the sight of Todoroki and Momo having sex, "W-Why are you doing this" I said as I held back my tears. "Get real, you actually think I loved you. HAH don't make me laugh, I was only with you to humiliate you". The love of my life betrayed me so I did the only sensible thing. I Ran. I ran out of the dorms and towards an abandoned part of town, little did I know. That I've been followed the entire time I ran.(Unknown POV)

I was watching that whore have sex with the half and half bastard, 'If Izuku sees this, then he'll be heartbroken, I've got to en-' my thoughts were interrupted by Izuku walking through the door. He stood there for a couple of seconds until he suddenly ran off into the evening. "Damnit, where did he go" I said as I chased after his footprints in the ground, the footsteps were separated by a couple hundred feet so it was almost impossible to find him. But I did. Somehow, someway I found him.(Izuku POV)

I went to the abandoned part of Hosu to unleash some of my emotions. "HOW COULD I BE SO FUCKING STUPID" I yelled out in anger as I collapsed a building with my quirk. "HOW COULD I HAVE EVER DATED HER" I shouted as I made the rubble of the building smaller than normal. "How could anyone love a monster like me" I said as I sat down amongst the rubble with my hair shadowing my eyes. I was cradling my knees when I heard the movement of rubble, I snapped my head up and saw a girl that I came to know as the villain, Himiko Toga. I went on the defensive and stood up, "Why is a villain like you here?" I asked her as I was ready to fight. "Woah woah, calm down, I have no intention of fighting you," she said, "I only want to talk with you Izuku". I blushed when she used my first name, "I know how it feels to be rejected by someone" she said, "I highly doubt you have any id-" "my parents didn't want me once I got my quirk". I started to shut up and listen to her speech about how she had to become a villain to even live by herself and why she's with the league of villains. So because I felt comfortable with her, I told her that I accidentally killed hundreds when I first developed my quirk including my mother, I told her it developed because my best friends mother died. I took revenge for my friend by killing the one who killed his mother, but in the process it became too much to handle and I destroyed the city we were standing in. "This all happened when I was 4 up until now, people have been calling me a villain for accidentally losing control of my quirk as a kid," I was sitting on the ground hugging my knees as I said this. So I was surprised when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my body, and so I looked up from my knees and saw two messy buns all up in my face. "W-Why, why are you hugging me?" I asked her in shock, "it's because even we who are called villains, need a hug". I started to cry, 'she's a villain, so why am I crying. Maybe she's trying something?' "I'm so sorry Izu-kun" "Wh-" I felt a needle pierce my arm, my world slowly faded to black.


	2. Chapter 1-Love Can Be One Sided Sometime

Chapter 1-Love Can Be One Sided Sometimes

(Izuku POV)

I wasn't allowed to be free from my "prison" unless Toga was with me. "Why did you kidnap me?" I asked, she got up from reading her book and walked towards me, she flicked my forehead. "Well would you rather be with the League of Villains, or the ones who keep hurting you" she said sarcastically, "*sigh* I guess you're right" I muttered under my breath. Since she wasn't really wearing anything except a bra and some shorts, when she hugged me her breasts were...suffocating me...I became redder than I've ever become. "Oh Izuku, I knew you'd rather spend time with me" she said whilst hugging my face basically, 'why is she doing this? Doesn't she know that I can't fall in love with a villain, if so why is she trying so hard to get me to like her?' She released me from her hug and noticed I was blushing...extremely blushing, "Oohh Izuukuu~" she said in a singsong voice, "I didn't know you enjoyed that hug so much. Maybe you'd like more?" "WAIT. NO. What are you doing?" "It's nothing to get you're head worried about" she said with her hands behind her back, I heard a click of a clip coming undone. I knew what the click was, it was her bra coming undone, 'WHAT, NO' I looked away from her blushing even harder than before. She walked towards me and placed her hands on my head, she turned my head towards her, she wanted me to look at her, but since my eyes were closed she was disappointed. "You're no fun Izuku" she grumbled as she turned around and went to pick up her bra, since she wasn't facing me I opened my eyes and looked at her. She bent down to grab her bra fully knowing what she would do to me, 'WTF,' I accidentally caused the chair to tip back because of my quirk. My nose started gushing blood and I soon passed out

(Another day, Another Time)

"Hey," Toga started to speak so I looked at her, "you should probably take a shower today, cause...you stink, and that is not an exaggeration". "Ok fine, but explain to me how...I'll get a change of clothing without escaping?" I said in a sarcastic way, "Well I'm glad you asked!" She went over to her dresser and opened her bottom drawer, inside of it were all of my missing shirts, sweatshirts, socks, and even underwear, I shuddered at the thought that she stole my clothing. She pulled out a change of clothing and handed it to me, "here ya' go!" She was enthusiastic about me taking a shower, 'do I really smell that bad?' I thought as she untied me from the chair I was in, I stretched my tired body and walked towards the bathroom, I turned the shower head enough to get cold water out of it. I then took off my clothing and put it in the hamper that was near the door, I then hopped in the shower knowing that this would be a way to clear my head. 'Why does she even want to be with a villain like me?' I thought completely forgetting she was a villain herself, 'could it be she's trying to u-*click* did the bathroom door just open?' I poked my head out of the shower curtain. What I saw made me stick my head right back in and blush, it was Toga, "Izu-kun, mind if I come in the shower with you," I heard the same click from her bra fully knowing that she would try to come in. "YES, I do mind, please don't come in here!" I exclaimed, "aww but it sounds like you're having fun," "No Himiko, please do not shower with me!" I said as I stuck my head out of the curtain with my eyes closed. "Ohh, Izuku, you're so flattering, even though we aren't dating you still used my first name, but alright I'll listen to you" she said sadly. I then felt something kissing my lips, I opened my eyes and saw that Toga was kissing me. I broke the kiss and stuck my head back into the shower so that she couldn't see the intense blush I had on my face, "haha, I'm leaving now Izuku, goodbyeee~" she sang as she closed the door to the bathroom. 'Her lips, my lips' I was at a loss of words both physically and mentally, 'that actually felt...really good. Wait what am I thinking, She's a villain and I'm a hero, there's no way we could be together, and besides I just got out of a relationship'. That was the first time I thought of Momo since I was kidnapped, 'Oh yeah, heh, I forgot about that' I started to cry softly in the shower so that Toga couldn't hear it. After 30 minutes I was still sitting in the shower crying when I heard a knock on the door, "Izuku? Are you okay?" Toga said from behind the door. "Ye-ah I'm o-Okay, you do-n't have to worry about me-me" I said stuttering and crying. "Okay then" she said sadly, I knew I had to get out of the bathroom so I stepped out of the shower and dried myself, once I was dry I slipped into my fresh clothing. I opened the door and was assaulted by a pair of arms


	3. Chapter 15-I Confessed Even Though

Chapter 1.5-I Confessed?!...Even Though I don't Remember It Happening?

(Izuku POV)

(That same night)

I was set up in the chair that I've sat in for the past week or so, It's been hard tracking the days when they all seem so blissful and you've been kidnapped. But every morning I've woken up with horrible back pains, and I really have wanted to get out of here, but I knew Toga wouldn't allow me to. I closed my eyes and started to sleep, after about five minutes I heard Toga sit up in her bed so I opened my eyes and looked at her. "Y'know...you could always sleep with me in this comfortable bed instead of that uncomfortable chair? So what d'ya say?" I reluctantly sighed and nodded my head, she got out of her bed and came over to free me from my ropes, 'This will be awkward since I have to sleep without a shirt on or I'll get too hot. Also what's even worse is that Toga just sleeps in her..."Undergarments", This is gonna be horrible'. I moved my now free arms that were slowly become numb and stood up, I walked over to her bed and laid in it and faced my back towards her. "Ohh, c'mon Izuku, don't be like that," I laid there silent as I slowly drifted to sleep.

(Toga POV)

I had a tough time falling asleep since I was excited that Izuku was sleeping in the bed with me, 'I knew someday soon that he'd start to sleep with me, I just had to give him an uncomfortable chair!" Izuku then turned his back away from me and faced me, 'he's so beautiful when he sleeps, I just hope that he can love me too' I thought sadly. I closed my eyes and felt something wrap around my body, I opened my eyes to see that Izuku was hugging me, 'NO WAY!' I thought. "Girl...with...messy hair...is...really...cute" I heard Izuku say in his sleep, 'DOUBLE NO WAY! HE'S TALKING ABOUT ME!' I wrapped my arms around his neck and cuddled against his bare chest knowing that he wanted me, even if he wouldn't admit it I'd still love him. So I closed my eyes and fell to sleep.

**Almost forgot to put the authors note in...My bad. I don't believe I ever explained Izuku's quirk, it is a quirk that will allow him to cause earthquake like shockwaves that travel through the ground. He can use it when he needs to, otherwise when he's angry it can leak out and cause an earthquake if he doesn't release the energy, So I guess it's just a large intake of Potential Energy and turning it into Kinetic Energy, but at a super small frequency to cause the earth to shake. Anyways I hope you like this shorter chapter, this is your author signing off. Peace.**


	4. Chapter 2-The Lovers Lost To One Another

(Izuku POV)

I woke up to the sunlight shining through the window and into my eyes. I put my hand up to block it...but, for some reason I was touching something that felt...fleshy... I closed my hand around the mass, it was for some reason, soft and jiggly, I opened and closed my hand a couple of times. *Yaaawwwnn* Toga opened her eyes and looked at me, she then looked down to her chest and started to blush. By now my eyes adjusted to the light so I looked down to what I was squishing. Blood rocketed out of my nose and I flew out of bed hitting the wall and slumping down. "Ohh, Izu-Kun, I never thought you'd be so direct" she was right on top of me, she flew with me because I had my other arm wrapped around her waist. So currently I was in an even more precarious situation...her...chest, was smothering me. All I wanted to do right now, was die of embarrassment, blood flowed out of my nose like a faucet. "Fufu, Izuku if you wanted to do this you could've asked" Toga said, "Toga please get off of me!" I told her, "Ohh~ But wh-" "TOGA, please get off of me!!" I insisted. "Fine, whatever you say Izuku" she pouted as she got off of me, I scrambled along to the bathroom to plug my nose with a tissue...I came back out to Toga sitting on the bed with her head hung low and her hands together. "Um...is something wrong Toga?" I asked her as I stood in the doorway with tissues up my nose, "I-I just wanted to apologize to you" she said meekly. Deep down I could feel my heart get pierced by an arrow, 'aw jeez, I feel so bad for causing her to mope, but I have no idea why.' "Heh, you shouldn't be apologizing," I plopped onto the bed beside her, "you were the one that kidnapped me, weren't you?" I asked rhetorically. "I mean, even though you kidnapped me," she looked me in the eyes, "I'm having fun" I said with a smirk on my face. Her eyes sparkled as she looked at me, she then playfully punched me on the shoulder, "you really know how to make a girl feel special you know that Izuku" she said with her usual small blush. "I-I guess I didn't" I scratched the back of my head nervously.(The Next Day)

I woke up before Toga did, so I had to slip out of her usual grip. It wasn't hard so I swapped places with a pillow that she hugged even tighter, I opened the door to the bedroom and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. "I don't know why I'm doing this, but she's been so nice to me so I feel like I have to pay her back somehow" I whispered to myself as I opened the fridge. I found that it was empty so I sighed, I stood straight and felt something wrap around my torso, I looked back to see Toga there. "Did you know that you're out of groceries?" I asked her, "we can go shopping in thirty minutes if you'd like Izuku" she said still hugging me. "Hmm, that'd actually be great! I kinda need to stretch my legs a bit," I was excited to finally step out of the house for the first time since I've been kidnapped...I changed into a hoodie and a pair of jeans so that I wouldn't be noticed as the kid who destroyed an entire district. I put on my classic red shoes and waited outside of Togas room for her to finish changing. "So Izuku," she opened her door holding two tops, "So which one should I wear?" She asked. On the left was a white dress with red patterns and the other was one of my All Might shirts. "You should wear the dress" I told her, she went back into her room and came out quickly in a pair of jeans and the All Might shirt. "It's like we're a couple Izuku" she said holding her cheek and blushing. "Cmon, let's go Izuku," she grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the door.

After 34 minutes of walking we made it to a mall that contained a grocery store in it. So far no one had noticed who I was and I really wasn't planning on it. We walked out towards the center of the mall and I spotted something I didn't want to. It was a black spiky haired girl sitting with a boy that had half white and red hair. "T-Toga can we go someplace else?" I asked nervously, "why Izuku?" She asked getting the attention of both of them. Momo looked directly at me, "hahaha, you're going so low as to date a villain, I knew you were trash, but I had no clue that you'd become worse than trash." She held her hand to her mouth and laughed rudely, Todoroki stood up and walked towards me, he stopped in front of me and grabbed my hood with his left hand. He activated his quirk and burned my hood off, revealing my identity to everyone. I was starting to get angry, "you may be my ex," I walked towards her as others started to point me out and run away. "You May call me worse than trash," people pulled out their phones as the ground started to vibrate and the sky darkened. "You may even reveal who I am," it started to rain and hail, the glass above us broke as rain came down upon us three. I was directly in front of Momo and Todoroki, "But you Will not insult the second person in my life to treat me like a human." Lighting struck around us in a circle and I turned around, "Or you might just die" my voice could stab the souls of anyone. "Cmon Himiko," I grabbed her by the arm gently, "let's go get groceries." I pulled the now visibly shaken girl along to go shopping.

I carried the groceries home after the sky cleared up, it wasn't to tough. Seeing as how I had to train my body as to prevent my quirk from tearing me apart. As we walked home everyone that noticed me parted around me like I was Moses and they were the Red Sea. "We're home," Toga Shouted to no one as she opened the door to her apartment. She helped me put the groceries away, so when we were done I washed my hands and started preparing breakfast. I took the rice that we just bought out, as well as the carton of eggs. I cracked two eggs into a pan and started to cook rice in another one. I waited for the rice to finish before I started to cook the eggs. Once the eggs were done I placed the rice onto a plate and plopped the egg down onto it. I tucked the egg to form around the rice and served it to Toga, I then made more eggs and made my food. I sat down across from Toga, "ITADAKIMASU" I/Toga Shouted as we dug into our food. She took her first bite and she melted into it, "Ohhh, Izuku, I had no idea you could cook" she said to me. "I kind of had to, since I had to live alone after...you know..." I started to clench my fork, it dug into my hand causing me to bleed. "Well it's fantastic Izuku, I'm glad that you can cook," she closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side smiling. My heart felt a tug at it, 'Way. Too. Cute' I thought as I released my clutch on my fork. We then finished eating the Omurice and went to her room. "I'm exhausted" I said as I jumped onto her bed face first, I hugged the pillow as I stuffed my face into it. Toga came in the room and climbed into bed next to me, she draped her arm lazily over my back. She looked over at me from her position, "Hey Izuku, I just want to say...thank you." I looked her in the eyes, "you don't have to thank me for the food, I wanted to ma-" "that wasn't what I was talking about," she interrupted. "I was talking about earlier, when you...stood up for me" her blush was spread intensely across her face. I smiled because of how cute she was, "of course, I mean you are the second person to treat me like a human" I said happily. "Y-Yeah, and you're the first one" she said sadly, she paused as if to find something to say to me, "I'm glad," I said. "I'm glad that you have someone that cares for you" her eyes started to water, I scooched closer to her and placed her face into my chest. "There, there, you can let it out" I pat her back as she started to cry, "I'm gonna be here for you Himiko...for a long time..."

(5 Hours Later, brought to you by a Chibi Himiko Laying on A Chibi Izuku's Chest)"So Izuku, I don't recall hearing about your quirk? What does it do?!" She asked excitedly as I cooked dinner. "Oh...y'see, I can control the weather, I know it sounds weak. But that's not all, it's tied to my emotions, the more emotional I get, the more powerful storms, earthquakes, tidal waves, or Tornados I can summon. If it becomes too powerful then my body will start to tear it apart, I call it Nature's Mistake, since I wish I never had it..." I heard a chair get pushed out from the table, I turned around "Toga please leave me al-" I was interrupted by her kissing me on the lips. She was standing on her tiptoes so I picked her up and let her kiss me. I kissed back knowing that I fully wanted this, we both broke away for air. "You should be proud of your quirk," she said, "it's special."That's when I woke up to a burning smell, 'dammit, I really do love her' I thought, 'maybe it's because of her looks, her bust, no no, it's definitely her personality.' I got up out of bed and walked out of her room without a shirt on, "Himiko, what are you trying to cook?" I asked plainly. "Ayie, Izuku...hi" she smiled and waved at me, "I thought I could make a nice dinner for us since you already made a great breakfast for me, but it didn't turn out properly." I walked over towards her, I karate chopped her on the head, she held her head in retaliation. "You shouldn't try to cook. Let me do it for you" I said sweetly, "Okay Izu-Kun" she sat down at the table for the second time today... I served the food to Toga and sat down at the table and waited for her reaction to it. She took the first bite and literally started to hold her cheeks in love, "Marry me" she said blushing. I looked at her in surprise, "you don't hear that everyday," I said under my breath, "maybe someday Toga," I said simply. She clutched her heart and fell onto the floor, "oh, she fainted." I got up from my seat and went over to her, I picked her up and brought her to her room and laid her down on the bed. I swept her messy hair from her forehead and kissed it sweetly.

**Had to get the quirk out sometime soon or else people would get confused. I guess he's like weather report from Jojo but yet he's not. Anyways I hope you like the chapter, your author is signing off. Peace!**


End file.
